Thor's Unknown Daughter
by Sydnneeyyy
Summary: It's 13 years after the big New York battle. Loki is now a good guy, Pepper just broke up with Tony, and Steve is fighting his conflicted feelings. Besides all that, there's a girl who knows nothing of her past and is targeted by the new threat arising. Will they be able to work together to ward the threat off and discover her past?
1. Prologue

Prologue: Thor's Unknown Daughter

I can vaguely remember what happened what happened that day. I can remember walking in the New Mexican desert with my mom. The only thing I can remember about her is the wavy brown hair she had. My six-year-old legs were trying to keep up with her long and frantic strides. She seemed to be running from something, but I didn't know what.

After about ten minutes of walking, I believe I heard tires squealing, like they're going way above the speed limit. I heard them getting closer and closer. I can remember my mom literally freeze in mid-step.

Five black Suburbans came up and surrounded us at all sides. Government looking guys came out of all the vehicles. They all had black suits on and slicked back hair. They all had on black sunglasses with communicators in their ears. My mother's breathing became heavy and quick, like she was starting to hyperventilate. I maybe was only six at the time, but I knew these guys were bad news.

"It's about time we caught up to you," said the guy who I believed to be the leader. "Now, how long did you believe that you could run away from us…?" That last part is all fuzzy, but I believe he said my mother's name.

"As long as I could," my mother spat back.

"Well that didn't last long for you," he replied, with just the same amount of venom. " You knew we were eventually going to get you, why don't you just accept your fate now?"

As he was saying the last sentence, one of his goons came up beside him holding a rifle, aiming it right at my mother's head.

"NO!" My little voice screamed, but it was too late.

The gunshot rang in my ears, mocking me. I looked over to see my mother's body on the ground. The only words that could disrobe her would be pale, lifeless, and bloody. I tried running to her side, but was knocked down by what seemed to be a brick wall. I fell and hit my head on one of the Suburbans. The last thing I saw before I fell into darkness was the face of my captor, with a menacing glint in his eyes.

The next time I woke up, I was strapped to a cold metal bed. There was a blinding white and the smell of bleach and antiseptic filled my nose. Beside me, I saw tables upon tables filled with knives, scalpels, and about twenty needles filled with different colored serums.

"It looks like your finally awake," said a cold voice from across the room. "You are going to be very useful to us, demigod."

He walked to the table closest to me while saying this. That was the table that was filled with all the different serums. He picked up the one with a purplish substance floating in it.

I tried to remember how I got there in the first place, but I just couldn't. I remembered these big guys killing my mom and my name, which was surprising because it was pretty long.

Waking up on that table was the first of many horrible memories that would keep me up at night, praying that they won't find me and take me back. They were just all so painful. Getting cut open for surgeries, needles poked into me, injecting weird serums into me, some making me feel like my insides of being burnt or me being frozen to death. I've had to run through mazes, trying not to get electrocuted, and having my strengths tested against grown men over three times my size.

They always refer to me as demigod, but I never was told why. I was always told that life gets easier as it goes, but for me, it just gets harder and crazier.


	2. Character Profile

Character Profile

Name: Lightning America Iron Banner Hawk Black Coulson Mischief

Appearance: Hair: Dirty Blond

Eyes: Blue

Personality: shy, somewhat mute, big temper, scared that she might hurt somebody, doesn't like attention, polite yet sarcastic at times, can be ignorant, anxious in big crowds, rather look at things from afar, determined, can be demanding, and a mischief maker.

Powers: Perfected Super Solider Serum (i.e. super strength, advanced senses), Super Smart (photographic memory), perfect accuracy, master of all martial arts, thunder/lightning control, elemental power, can read and control minds.

Family: Thor (father)

Jane Foster (mother, deceased)

Tony Stark (uncle)

Bruce Banner (uncle)

Steve Rodgers (god father)

Clint Barton (uncle)

Natasha Romanoff (god mother)

Bio: Her mother was killed in front of her when she was six by a secret government facility. She lost all her memory once she was knocked out from one of the workers. Currently lives in an orphanage where I only get along with a couple of kids. She has scars all over her body from the various experiments she went through. Her usual outfit is a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and a hoodie. She found an abandoned gym in Brooklyn where I practice my powers and take some anger out. She is 13 years old and almost finished with her MIT course.


	3. Chapter 1: The Escape

Chapter One: The Escape

7 Years Later

"Run," I hear one of the scientist say over the intercom. I dash through the maze, hoping not to get electrocuted this time.

_Right, left, left, straight, left, right, right, straight_, I thought while running.

I take another right to see the end of the maze. I sprint towards it, desperately needing a break.

Once I dash through the exit, I collapse on the ground, exhaustion pulsing throughout my body. One of the scientists came up to give me a glass of water, which I downed in no time. That was the fifth maze I ran this hour.

"Alright, that's enough for today," the head scientist said. "She needs to be well rested for the procedure tomorrow.

Once he left I was dragged to my room by one of the guards. My room was a windowless, gray square with bars for a door. Its just like a prison expect I don't get three meals a day. Heck, I'm lucky enough to even get a meal each week. I lay down on my bed, trying to catch some sleep.

The next time I woke up, the hallways were dark. I walked up to my door to see who was on guard tonight. It was probably a new guy because I've never seen him before and he was slumped down in his chair snoring. I had my signature smirk on as I took out a bobby pin I took from one of the female scientists and picked the lock on my cell door.

I carefully stepped out of the door, not wanting to wake up the guard. I slowly waked down the hall, not wanting to set off any alarms. I had a ball of flames in my hand, not wanting to risk walking into any walls. I was walking for about 4 minutes before I heard someone walk up behind me.

"Isn't a little late to be taking a stroll?" the cold calculating voice that I learned to hate said. "I'd hate to see you end up with someone else."

I turned to face him, my face hard and a glare deep in my eyes. All the hated I built for him over the years caught up to me and I lost control. I felt a burning sensation all around me. I looked down to see myself on fire and myself not showing any restraint. I looked into my tormentor's eyes to see nothing but fear. Next thing I know I'm running through the halls, setting fire to everything.

Fire alarms blared throughout the halls as guards poured out to see what was happening. I ran through all the halls, up a flight of stairs, and out the main door. I extinguish the fire as I run through the woods surrounding the warehouse. I stayed in the shadows; looking at the place I lived in for years burn down.

_Oh well_, I thought. _There can be other homes._

And with that, I walked away.

At S.H.E.I.L.D. Headquarters

WHOOP, WHOOP, WHOOP.

An alarm blared through the halls of S.H.E.I.L.D. Headquarters as agents frantically ran around, getting all the information about what just happened. Only two seemed to be calm. Agent Maria Hill walked up to Director Nick Fury, ready to brief him on what recently happened.

"Sir," she started, "There has been an escapee from Warehouse 402."

The Director turned to her and asked, "Which subject was it?"

"It was test subject 21346, Sir."

The Director rubbed his eyes in annoyance and exhaustion. "Keep tabs on her whereabouts," he said, looking her in her eyes. "We can't have her causing and collateral damage."

"That's somewhat late, Sir," Agent Hill said, Wondering what his reaction will be.

"What do you mean Hill?" he asked, more annoyed than he was before.

"She burnt down the warehouse during her escape."

Director Fury turned to Agent Hill with what almost seemed like and amused look in his one visible eye.

"She really did?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"Well, that's one less problem we need to worry about," he said while walking to the door.

"Where are you going, Sir?" Agent Hill asked, honestly curious.

"I'm calling in the Avengers," he said over his shoulder. "I'm going to be needing them soon anyway."

The last part he said just to himself, hoping nobody heard him. Agent Hill nodded her head, but not thoroughly convinced.

Director Fury was still lost in his thoughts.

_This won't be the end of Dr. Thorson_, he thought, preparing to call the Avengers._ Knowing him, he'll have something planning for a day like this. Lighting is not going to be safe for long._


	4. Chapter 2: The Orphanage

Chapter 2: The Orphanage

While walking down the deserted streets of Brooklyn at one o'clock in the morning, you'd expect me to be scared. You know, the possibility of being attacked, killed, or raped. I would take those things over going back to the institution ever again.

Walking down the street, listening to my lone footsteps, got me feeling really lonely. I'd never had a friend (at least not that I know of). The scientists were far from being enjoyable company and the head scientist would've rather dropped dead then have me socialize with anyone.

I looked around, trying to find a place that I could stay. I'm only looking for tonight, but, if its possible, hopefully longer. I walked around for about another five minutes before thunder crackled throughout the sky. I looked up to see a lone streak of lightning struck, what I believed to be, Stark Towers.

_Ha, how ironic,_ I thought, _a lone streak of lightning_.

Once I thought of that, more thunder crackled, lightning flashed, illuminating the sky, and rain poured from the sky. I shrugged my shoulders and continued walking, rain was nothing to me. I actually loved the rain. Its something I always loved. Whenever I could, I tried to sneak at look at it through a window we pass before going to do another experiment or going back to my cell. Sometimes when I listened hard enough, I was able to hear the patter of rain on the roof and the rumbling of thunder.

I was soaked only after another minute of walking. I really need to find shelter for tonight. I looked down, seeing my feet splash at each step I take, soaking my sock covered feet even more. I started to slightly shiver, my exposed arms and legs taking all of the abuse the rain is giving. Its come down even harder and faster than it was at first. I thought after 45 minutes it would at least soften a little bit.

I really need to find a place soon. Stay out here any longer and I'll get pneumonia or something. By the time I was about to give up, I stumbled across a sign. It had a sun shining on top, a meadow filled with colorful flowers across the background, and a rainbow running through it. _Heaven on Earth Children's Orphanage_, it said.

Well I guess this is better than nothing.

At Stark Towers

Director Fury called all the Avengers to gather at Stark Towers immediately, even Thor and Loki.

Loki turned to the good side after seeing how much his family did love him even after all the horrible things he did. It took the Avengers a while to warm up to him, but know they're like one big family.

After the fifth time of trying to call them to Earth from Asguard, Odin decided to make another bridge that Thor and Loki could cross whenever needed. Thor uses it more frequently, trying to find his lost love Jane Foster. After seven years he has still had no such luck.

So far only Tony Stark, Steve Rodgers, and Bruce Banner were sitting in Tony's luxurious living room, waiting for the others to arrive. Tony, obviously there because its his house.

Bruce was there because he took up Tony's offer of living with him and being head scientist of the labs.

Steve still lived in Brooklyn, still wanting to keep in touch with his roots. He happened to be there that night, comforting a distressed Tony, who Pepper Potts only broke up with him hours before. He also had his own reasons, but he rather not say it out loud.

Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff were currently on their way from the apartment that they share in the city. The couple has been together for about two years and Clint was currently thinking about proposing.

Nobody was speaking. Tony was staring off into space, his eyes red and puffy. Steve was right besides him, rubbing his back and looking worriedly at a pacing Nick Fury. Bruce Banner was sitting in the corner of the room, trying to keep calm. He's been accident free for about five years and he didn't want to mess it up. It wasn't helping that he knew something major was happening for them to be called deep into the night.

The elevator dinging and Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff walking through the door interrupted the silence.

"Thank you for coming," Nick Fury said, ceasing his pacing but then going right back to it. The couple just nodded their heads and sat down on the black love seat, Clint immediately put his arm around Natasha.

"Where are Thor and Loki?" Fury said impatiently.

Just as he said that, thunder boomed and lightning flashed onto the outside balcony. The current residents looked towards the glass door to see Thor and Loki recovering from their recent travel. They're decked out in their Asguardian wear. Loki looking slightly burnt from their means of travel.

"Sorry about the wait," Thor said in his booming voice. "Father Odin needed to talk to us about something."

"Why is it that you called us, One-Eyed Man?" Loki asked.

Fury sighed, looked at all of them and said, "There was a breakout in a secret government facility earlier today."


	5. Chapter 3: Explanations

Chapter 3: Explanations

At Stark Towers

"There was a breakout at a secret government facility earlier today," Nick Fury said, catching everyone's attention. "The person in question was known as Subject Number 212346. We don't have a lot on her background, but we have enough. Her mother; unknown. Her father; unknown. Her name; known. Her mother was murdered in front of her when see was six. She was also taken that same day."

Natasha Romanoff gasped at that. _How could they do that to a child at such a young age?_ Sure, she was about her age when her training started. But that doesn't mean she wanted the same fate for anyone else.

Bruce was the one who decided to break the silence. "You said she was six when she was put there? How long did they have her?"

"Last we've known, they had her for about seven years. So that means she should be about 13 now," Fury explained.

Lightning streaked across the sky as thunder boomed alarmingly loud. Rain fell down so hard and fast, everything outside looked blurry. All the residents there turned to look at a pissed of Thor, his hand gripping his hammer tightly like he was about to kill someone. He knew he was overreacting, but there was a chance that this was his daughter. So far all of the information was correct. He looked at the other Avengers to see if they thought the same. A nod from Steve told him he was right.

"What exact ally did they do to her?" Loki asked, practically shouting over the thunder.

"To keep it simple, they gave her multiple serums and did experiments on her everyday," Fury said.

Steve stiffened at that. His experiment had been painful, but he only had to do that once. To have to go through that pain almost everyday, he's surprised this girl has lasted this long.

"From what we learned from some documents we've stolen from them is that they were trying to combine all the Avengers in this…one girl."

Shouting came before Fury could even finish the sentence. Each of the Avengers was up shouting their own questions. Steve was demanding how sick and cruel these people were. Thor was demanding why someone would even do that. Loki was thinking the same thing. Putting so many powers into one same body. This girl could eventually self-destruct from so many things in her body. Bruce looked like he was about to Hulk out, but that didn't stop him from demanding for answers. Tony was wondering how stupid these people were. Such different powers like that fight all the time. I mean just look at them. If they could do that much destruction outside a body, just imagine all the damage it's doing to her. Clint was holding a screaming Natasha from attacking Fury. Her shouting was directed to him. How could S.H.E.I.L.D. only think about stealing documents from these sick people and not try to save this poor girl and put her out of her misery? She had to break herself out. How much more damage was put on her in the process?

"SHUT UP!" yelled Steve, wanting to have his questions answered. He put his attention to Fury and asked, "What do you mean they combined all of us into this girl."

"I mean exact ally what I mean Captain," Fury said. "Each of these serums had something about you. Personalities, powers, looks, and anything else they could've wanted. They could've given her a fear of spiders just because one of you had that fear."

"What did she get from all of us," Clint said while cooling Natasha down. "I believe I speak for all of us when I ask that."

All the Avengers nodded at that statement, wanting to know how burdened this girl was.

"I hope you're all comfortable," Fury said. "There are quite a few things I'm going to have to discuss about her." He motioned for Agent Hill to give him a file. Across the front of it, there was a big red _Classified_ stamp. "This is the subject's test journal. It tells us what experiments they did to her, what serums they gave to her, and the effects of each serum."

The Avengers looked closer at the file to see that is was as thick as one of the Harry Potter books. Not only that but there was multiple papers sticking out of it too. A new wave of disgust filled the Avengers. Even Fury felt disgusted. He didn't notice how thick it was when one of the Agents that went to steal it showed it to him.

"From you Steve," Fury said, after going to a paper about halfway through the document, " they gave her a complete super soldier serum. It was also made just like the original. Personality wise, she has your '30s politeness. Stark, she didn't get any powers from you, but she does have the same IQ as you, if not, higher. It also said she was given your ignorance and gives a hell of sarcastic remarks. Bruce, she doesn't Hulk out, so you can stop worrying about that. Though, she's a human fireball if you get her angry enough. She has your anxiety and anger issues.

"Agent Barton, she has perfect accuracy with anything. It also says here that she can identify things better from a distance. Agent Romanoff, she is skilled in all martial arts and is amazing at getting people to squeal like a little pig. Thor, she has complete control over thunder and lightning and has a demanding nature. And last but not least, Loki. She has your mischievous ways. It is also that her eyes have a mischievous glint in them 24/7. That's all it said that she has from you. But we will continue reviewing it to see if we can find anything else."

"I understand that for calling us here," Tony said. "But, there's more you need to say."

"I need all of you to look for her," Fury said, his good eye scanning over all of them. "And, we also have reason to believe this girl is your daughter."

The last part was directed to Thor.


	6. Chapter 4: A New Life

**Chapter 4: A New Life**

I walked up to the orphanage's door, water soaked through my clothes. I stood on the porch there, wondering if I was making a good choice. It was either stay here or on the streets. I could possibly make it on the streets. I mean, all the training I went through could be finally put to use. I wouldn't have to worry about eating because I was used to so little food. I could survive. I never needed someone to watch me before and I don't need someone now.

I was going to walk away, but the door opening stopped my decision. I looked to see an old lady, no bigger then 5', open the door. She had short gray hair, wrinkles in every visible place, chocolate brown eyes, and a smile so white in the freshly fallen snow no one would've been able to see it. Her skin was tanned, probably Hispanic.

"Come in mija, you must be freezing," she said, pulling me inside. For an old lady, she had quite the strength. She took a look at me underneath the bright hallway light. A teenage girl with blonde hair that falls just past her waist, bright blue eyes, stick thin, and a good few heads taller then her. She then took in what I was wearing; a pair of shorts that ended just before my mid-thigh, a loss tank top, and a thin jacket. "Ohh, how could you stand standing out there like that?"

She pushed me into a room with a couch, two love seats, some tables scattered around, bean bag chairs, a stand filled with a lot of movies, and a good sized TV. She pushed me down on one of the love seats and took a blanket from the back of the couch. She draped the blanket over my shoulders and I immediately snuggled into it, enjoying the warmth it brought.

"Do you want some hot chocolate mija?" she asked, looking at me with a little smile on her face.

I gave a hoarse yes, not used to using my voice. I hope its good; I don't want her to waste anything on me. She walked back in the room with a cup of something with steam coming out of it. She handed it to me and I looked to see a dark liquid swimming inside of it. I took a cautious sip of it, not wanting to have to spit it out. Something nice and warm entered my mouth as I sipped it. I swallowed it, letting it spread warmth throughout my body. The drink was sweet, but not too much. It had a nice, rich texture to it. I eagerly to another sip and another until it was all gone.

I looked up to see the lady smiling at me. I looked to the ground with a blush creeping up my checks, embarrassed of how desperate I may have looked. I gave her a little smile myself, enjoying her company.

"Oh, I think its time I introduce myself," she said after a comfortable silence. "My name is Fernanda Martinez, but you can call me abuela, everyone here does."

"I'm Lightning," my voice slightly stronger than before.

"What an interesting name. Do you have a last one?"

"No."

I don't want to go into any detail about my life. She may have been really nice to me, but I don't know whom I can truly trust. Maybe if I decide to stay here will she learn the whole truth.

"Okay, that's fine. How old are you Lightning?" she asked, steering away from that topic.

"13," I said, closely estimating my age. How far off could I be?

"When's your birthday?"

"Uhh…December 22."

I then started yawning, not realizing how tried I was. Fer-abuela looked at me, a little pity look in her eyes. She must've thought that I've been through a lot; if she only knew.

"Come on mija, let's get you a bed to sleep in tonight."

She led me to another hallway, walking to the last door on the right. I was too tired to notice anything else. Abuela opened the door and lead me to a bed nearby the door.

"You can sleep in here tonight mija, we'll figure out everything in the morning."

I nodded, falling onto the bed. I snuggled deeper into the covers, getting a well-deserved sleep. That was the first time in years I haven't had to sleep without worrying about being experimented in the middle of the night. I think I could just finally be free…from _everything._

Later That Same Night

Fernanda Martinez was cleaning up the living room after putting Lightning to bed. What a strange girl. She seemed to be on edge all night. She only hoped she was helping her by having her stay here. She wondered if Lightning would ever warm up to her enough to say what she's been through.

Fernanda was folding the blanket and putting it back on the edge of the couch when a knock was heard from the door. She walked up to it, not expecting anyone tonight. Of course she wasn't expecting Lightning, but she was a different case. The old woman opened the door to see a dark figure standing there. This figure was bald, wearing a black trench coat, and had on eye patch over his left ey

"Nick Fury," the woman said, excitement in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I have someone that I would ask for you be on the look for," he said, handing her a picture. Her eyes widened at it, but she quickly regained her composure. She wasn't an agent for over 40 years for nothing.

"Why would you possibly need me to look for her? She can't be over 14."

"We are not saying she is dangerous, we are just saying she could be potentially dangerous to herself."

From there he went on a full explanation on her back-story. Fernanda listened intent ally, not missing a single detail.

"Alright, I understand Nick," Fernanda said once he was done. "Now, enough serious talk. How's my favorite trainee been?"

"I've been fine, but I must be on my way, have other business to attend to. Thank you for listening."

"Its no problem Nick, you know I wouldn't put down something this dangerous."

"If you hear anything about her, you will tell me, right?"

"Of course, goodnight Nick," she said, shutting the door. She took one last look at the picture and then walked upstairs for a well needed rest. She just couldn't get it out of her head that Lightning would be in this much trouble.


	7. Chapter 5: Meeting The Others

**Chapter 5: Meeting the Others**

I was having the best sleep I ever had that night. I didn't have to worry about waking up early for an unannounced experiment, have them working on me while I was asleep, or I just wasn't able to sleep. I learned to be a light sleeper there, and will possibly always be one. That is a habit that you just can't get rid of easily.

I wasn't having a nightmare like I'd usually have. I was in an unfamiliar setting, yet it felt familiar. There were eight people surrounding something on a table. There were two women, one with short, red hair, and one with medium length brown hair. The one with brown hair was happily smiling at whatever was on the table. Well, everyone was smiling, but she seemed to be the happiest, along with one of the men there who had shoulder length blonde hair and _huge_muscles. I swear that guy was on steroids. Anyway, the other five men were all slightly different from each other. Two of them had black hair, one longer then the other's and slicked back. One man's hair was brown while the other two had dirty blonde hair.

By seeing their lips move, I assumed they were having a conversation, but I couldn't hear any of it. They all looked so happy, but I couldn't see why they were, the thing on the table was constantly being blocked from my view. At one point, the lady with short red hair started tearing up while the man with the slightly longer dirty blonde hair beamed even more. I assume they've been given good news. Just then, and dark skinned, bald man with an eye patch walked in. He smiled when he caught a glimpse at the table, and from the shocked face from everyone in the room, that didn't happen very often. He asked something to the brown haired girl and she nodded, smiling. She bent down, picking the thing up from the table. The last thing I saw was the dark skinned man smile at a baby girl before my dream was so rudely interrupted.

I woke up to see a girl about 17 looking at me and screaming. She had brown, curly, shoulder length hair and eyes as green as grass. She was wearing a pink tank top and pink pajama shorts.

Abuela then burst through the door and asked, "What's wrong Sierra?"

The girl, who I now know as Sierra, turned to Abuela and said, "Well, when I wake up to see a girl I've never seen before in my extra bed, I tend to be frightened." She ten turned to me and said, "Sorry if I scared you, you seemed to be having a good dream."

"I-it's fine," I said, stuttering. I wasn't very good with holding conversations.

"Oh, Lightning, your awake," Abuela said, looking at me. "Why don't we go to the kitchen while Sierra gets ready." I nodded and followed her out like an obedient puppy. "Did you have a good night sleep Lightning?"

"It was fine," I said, not wanting to go into detail about a memory I had 13 years ago. How was it possible that I remembered it? And in a different perspective?

"What do you wan for breakfast?" she asked, walking into the kitchen area and pulling out some pans and a bowl.

"Whatever you can make," I said; glad not to be getting the slop I usually had to eat.

"Pancakes it is then."

I watched her with curiosity. She first took out a lot of things like flour, eggs, water, and milk. She then started measuring everything and put it in the bowl. She mixed them all together until it was a somewhat smooth, beige color. She then put the pan on the stove, cover it in some kind of grease, and put some batter in circles around the pan. I watched her as she flipped them, making them into a golden brown color. She then put six on a plate; each buttered, and covered in syrup. She took a fork put of a drawer and brought the plate over to me. She handed me the fork and put the pancakes in front of me making a delicious smell attack my nose. I took a deep breath, savoring the smell coming off of it. If it tastes as good as it smells, I'll only eat pancakes for the rest of my life.

"I only give people four pancakes," Abuela said from the stove. "But you, mija, need a lot more." She said that part while looking at me. She was gesturing to my stick thin figure, but the look in her eyes told me she knew more then I thought. I gulped at that thought. What if she worked there and just wasn't in the fire? What if she'll take me back? What if she'll just continue the experiments herself?

"Okay," I said, taking a bite of my second pancake. I don't care if she was an evil mastermind, she make one hell of a batch of pancakes.

She didn't say anything else to me while cooking. By the time she was finished cooking, there were 13 plates next to the stove, each one having four pancakes on it. She buttered all of them and started putting them around a table with 15 chairs. I started helping her. If she was evil, no need to get on her bad side, no pun intended. She gave me a sweet smile and turned around.

"All right everyone, come down for breakfast," She yelled down the hallway and up the stairs. Multiple footsteps were heard from both ways. From the hallway came six girls, each differing in age. Sierra seemed to be the oldest girl here. From the stairs came seven boys, each one pushing and shoving each other, trying to see who would get down first. A boy around 13 tripped over the last step but quickly got up, going to a seat that I believed to be his.

Each of them said good morning to Abuela while passing her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled to each of them while they passed and gave them a good morning too. They all were indulged in their pancakes, none of them noticing me, which I was fine with. I don't like being the center of attention. I'd rather be unknown in the corner of a room.

Abuela cleared her throat, making known that she would like to make an announcement. "As some of you might know," that part directed to Sierra, " we have a new member of the orphanage, Lightning." 13 pairs of eyes landed on me, making me sift awkwardly. I gave a small wave and looked down to me bare feet, my hair curtaining my face. "Lightning, I would like you to meet everyone here." I looked up to Abuela and nodded saying I was listening. "These young ladies are Sierra, Star, Diamond, Bloom, Daisy, Ruby, and Dakota." They all waved when their name was called, making it easier to remember who is who. "These young men are Zander, Zac, Niall, Leo, Travis, and Steve." Again, each of them waved.

With my photographic memory, it wouldn't be very hard to remember everyone. All of them seemed nice enough. They didn't have a sinister look about them and no warning signs going off in my head that I should be worried. I think I've finally made a good choice for me. Hopefully only good things will happen from now on.


	8. Chapter 6: The Gym

**Chapter 6: The Gym**

Six Months Later

These past six months have been the greatest in my life. Everyone at the orphanage welcomed me and we've become a family. The only kids that have been adopted were Diamond and Ruby (twins, who would've thought?). Sierra and Steve moved onto college a couple weeks ago. During this time I've finished high school and a course for MIT.

The summer holidays so far has been staying inside beating the rest of the guys at _Call of Duty_ and going to this gym I found in Brooklyn. It's a pretty old one but its still up and running. I tend to go there around five everyday. Even if I try to not run into anyone there, I'm pretty sure I'm one of the few people who know about this place. But every time I go there, there's something different. Sometimes it's an abundance of punching bags, other times there's a shortage. There also seems to be more dents and holes each time. But, who am I to judge. There are quite a few burn marks that I have no idea where they came from, but I do know that the person leaves money on the counter for any repairs.

I go to this gym for many reasons: to get out my anger, to practice my powers, or to just get away from reality. When I walk into the gym, its like I'm walking back in time. It's been there for a long time and whoever owns it is making sure that it looks like it did in 1930.

I still have dreams of my past every night. Its kind of have been going in order. Each night it seemed that I've gotten a little bit earlier. Through these dreams, I learned a lot about the people. I learned that the lady with brown hair was my mother and the man with long blonde hair was my father. The woman with red hair was my godmother and was dating the man with short dirty blonde hair who seemed serious but could always get a smile on my face. The other man with blonde hair was my godfather and seemed to have a little crush on the man with brown hair and brown eyes. He seemed to be the jokester of the group because I was always laughing around him. The other man with brown hair was close with all the people but seemed really hesitant around me but I seemed to always try to be around him. The man with slicked back black hair was the brother to my father and my uncle by blood.

Sometimes these dreams seemed too real. I see al this people around me, happy and laughing. Where were they when I was kidnapped? Where were they when I was screaming in pain on an operating table, begging for my life? They left me to die. Why am I dreaming about these things now? If I dreamt these things during my time at the institution, I would've had a more stable state if mind. I was in there thinking nobody loved me that nobody cared for me. Whatever, what's done is done.

Walking to the gym everyday, I past the same McDonald's, the same small clothing store, and the same jewelry store. I go through the same back alley behind a bowling arena and the same trail through Central Park. You can say that I'm one of those people who tries to do the same thing all the time. It's usually and 30 to 45 minute walk to the gym from the orphanage, depending on how crowded the sidewalks are. Today it took 36 minutes to get there.

Once I walked through the door, walk to the back of the gym and hook my iPod up, its already 5:58. Tonight I decided to stay later then usual. The dreams have just been really getting to me; I need to let out some extra steam. I crank up the volume of the speaker and click on my playlist labeled _Gym_. I know, clever.

The first thing I did was practice my elemental power. By far, fire is my favorite. I practice each of them for 30 minutes before I moved onto my lightning powers. I learned from practice that I have full control over weather and telekinesis. I practiced those for about two hours since they were newer. I almost blew out a wall with wind power. Not trying that one for a while.

My playlist has already been replayed three times by the time I did the last thing on my list: the punching bag. This was my best anger reliever. It was also the best pain reliever. Sometimes I imagine all the faces of anyone who has caused me pain. I punch them, I kick them, I scratch them, hell, I even burned five punching bags one day.

Today, I punched his face. The head scientist. I never learned his name, but I learned to hate his face. He was the first person I saw in that horrid place, the first person to cause me immense pain, and most importantly, he was the person who ripped me from my family. I could've had a normal life, but because of his sick needs, that was taken away from me.

ACDC blared in the background as I slowly started hitting the punching bag. During the six months at the orphanage, Steve and I got really close. While the girls of the orphanage were trying to get me to listen to newer music, Steve showed me classic rock. I instantly fell in love. Mainly with ACDC, Black Sabbath, and Metallica. Though, the girls' attempts weren't futile, I've grown a soft spot for Maroon 5. Adam Levine man, WOW.

Listening to the lyrics, my punches became harder and faster. The only thing I was thinking was all of my hatred towards this man. I know I sound horrible when I say this, but I'm glad he burned. I hope he'd felt all the pain I had over the seven years there.

Faster and harder my punches became. Each time my knuckles hit the bag, I grew angrier. My punches became more poised and professional. I acted like he was still alive and I was beating him for all the torture. I punched better then I've ever had before.

I reeled back my right hand and punched the bag as hard as I could. All I heard was this huge SMACK and I saw the punching bag fly through the air and hit the wall.

I stood there breathing heavily, looking at the bag. I never did that before. I guess I'm stronger then I thought. Pain started shooting through my hand and I looked down to see a huge bruise forming on it.

I unwrapped my hand wraps and walked over to my gym bag, putting them in it. I then turned off my speaker and put that in my bag. I zipped it up and put it over my shoulder.

"You do this?" a masculine voice said behind me, delaying my departure.

"Yea," I said, turning around to come face to face with my godfather.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update everyone. It was my last week for school so I had a lot to do. Now that it is summer I hope to update more often. But about three weeks after the next one I won't be able to update for I am moving. Sorry for that but once I am settled I hope to update two, possibly three times a week. I'm sorry and thanks for reviewing and favoring. I love you guys.**

**-Sydney **


	9. Chapter 7: I Found Her

Chapter 7: I Found Her

Have you ever been so shocked that it felt like you just couldn't breathe? Like everything you've ever learned is just forgotten? Well, then you know what I am feeling.

Steve Rodgers, MY godfather, was standing there, right in front of me. One of the few people I just happened to be dreaming of for the past six months just happened to be there. It was all just too surreal.

He seemed to be shocked too. But, that would be impossible. I was practically of the grid for half of my life. There is no way he would know what I look like, unless someone's out there looking for me. That lifted my spirits just a little; someone still cared for me.

We were staring at each other for what seemed like hours, just trying to figure out what to say. I mean wouldn't you be doing that to your a strayed godfather/goddaughter? I took in all of his features; messy, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes which had bags under them, and wearing some sweatpants and an old army t-shirt. He looked exhausted, like he hasn't had any sleep in a couple of days.

I didn't seem that we were going to say something, so I slowly walked to be gym bag, picked it up, and walked to the front door. Once outside, I bolted.

"WAIT!" Steve's voice yelled down the sidewalk, but I was already two blocks away.

I didn't look back to see if he was chasing me or not. The on,y thing I cared of was getting back to the orphanage. I ran through the deserted streets, only passing sleeping homeless people. Tears started burning in my eyes, but I kept them in, wanting to wait until i was safely in my bedroom. Thoughts were getting jumbled in my head. If Steve recognized me, does that me my dad's looking for me? The rest of the Avengers looking for me? If they are, then why know? Why not when I was kidnapped? Did they just assume I was safe with my mom?

I run across the street that led me to the orphanage and climbed up the fire escape that led to my room. This made it easy for me to sneak out for any late night gym journeys, or sneaking in from late night gym journeys. So I guess you can say most of my free time in spent in that gym.

I slowly opened my window, not wanting to cause any squeaking, and slipped in my room. I turned around, closed and locked the window, and walked over to me dresser. I pulled out my pajamas which consisted of a pair of running shorts and an old t-shirt of Steven's. I opened my gym bag, emptied out my iPod, phone, speakers, hand wraps, and dirty clothes. I put the clothes in the hamper and the other things on my desk. I'll put them where they really belong tomorrow morning. I walked over to my bed, pulled down the covers, and snuggled into them. I closed my eyes and drifted to a nice sleep, filled with a dream of a day of bonding with Steve.

Back At The Gym With Steve

Steve Rodgers couldn't believe his eyes. When the lean figure of a fourteen year old girl turned around, he was expecting someone completely different. He wasn't expecting a girl with electric blue eyes, long dirty blonde hair,and the exact replica of Thor, except her features were more feminine. The photo Nick Fury gave to the Avengers did no justice to her now. Her hair wasn't matted down with grease, dirt and blood, her eyes didn't have a dull lifeless look, and she was just cleaner. Any sign of acne was gone from her face and she just seemed t be glowing. He remembered something about Thor saying when she hit puberty she would start becoming more goddess like in looks, acts, and just little everyday things.

He was cast out of his thoughts she he saw the young girl walk out the door. He picked up his discarded gym bag before running to the door, trying to stop her.

"WAIT!" He yelled, but it was too late, there was no stopping her now.

Steve stood there dumbfounded, wondering what to do. He then remembered that Nick Fury told them the first night they learned that Lightning was alive, tell everyone immediately, major emphasis on immediately.

Steve ran down the streets, desperately trying to reach Stark Towers as soon as possible. After Nick Fury's briefing, the all decided it would be best to stay there, trying their best to get this whole Lightning thing behind us.

He threw open the front doors to the Towers and beelined for the elevators, pushing the up button repeatedly until the elevator came to pick him up. He quickly pushed the button for the 21st floor and urged the elevator to go faster in his head. As soon as the elevator's doors opened, he ran into the living room, demanding that all the inhabitants come to the said room. The Avengers walked in grumpily, wondering what on earth possessed Steve to wake them up at such and ungodly hour, no pun intended.

"I thought you were going for a late night workout," Tony Stark said fondly, walking up to give Steve a kiss on the cheek. After about two months, and much to the super soldier's delight, Tony agreed to go out with him, and they've been going steady ever since.

"Well, I was, until it got interrupted," Steve said, purposely leaving them in suspense.

"Well, can you tell us what happened?" Clint Barton asked, obviously sleep deprived, thanks to the dark bags under his eyes.

Steve couldn't had his grin, he couldn't wait to tell them. After all of their fruitless attempts to find her, he just happened to have a stroke of luck going to the gym. He wasn't even planning to go that night, but something just urged him to go.

"I found her."

And with that simple three word sentence, all of their lives changed dramatically.

A/N: Sorry for such a crappy chapter, but I just couldn't not update. Thanks so much for all of the support. I love getting comments and reviews so keep them coming. Also, if you have any ideas for the story, please, let me know. I could possibly find a way to add it into it. Thanks for all the support, I love you all so much.  
~Sydney


	10. Chapter 8: You Don't Know Where She Is?

Chapter 8: You Don't Know Where She Is?

With The Avengers

"I found her."

Steve Rodgers looked around the room, wanting to see everyone's reaction to those three simple words.

Clint Barton's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning, or in his case, when he has a plan for a prank brewing. He couldn't wait to have his little prankster back.

Natasha Romanoff looked like she was about to burst into tears. She would finally be reunited with her goddaughter and not be the only girl. Once Pepper broke up with Tony, her bags were packed and she resigned the next day. The last they heard of her was that she was engaged to some guy who works with Google.

Tony Stark looked kind of dazed. He read her file about 50 times and still couldn't believe the little girl he was so attached to was still alive. He couldn't wait until she was in his arms again.

Bruce Banner was excited yet scared. What if he Hulked out in front of her? He couldn't bear the idea of scaring her to never want to be around him. But, this is his niece, as long as she's safe, his okay with whatever could possibly happen.

Loki Laufeyson looked ecstatic. His little niece, who he was so close to, would finally be reunited with her family. He also knew that Father Odin and Mother Frigga would be more than delighted to see their granddaughter again. He remembers the first time Thor took little Lightning to Asguard. She was so amazed at all the gorgeous sights it had to offer; the rainbow bridge, the many gardens, and the castle. When they first walked through the doors to the throne room, Mother Frigga scooped her right up into her arm. He also remembers the huge smile that came across Father Odin's face. It was such a happy day. Sif and the Warriors Three all loved her too. She was just a little celebrity up there. Her joyous giggle still came to mind.

Thor Odinson's expression could not be defined. His little girl has finally been found. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms and never let go of her. His promise of never letting anything of harms way get to her he made when he first held her has been proven useless. He still can't believe he let all of these horrible things happen to her. He would never forgive himself if he let her get taken again. She's the only thing he has left of Jane and he will not lose her.

"Are you serious, Steve?" Tony asked said man, looking up at him with hope and curiosity in his eyes.

"Yes," Steve said. "She looks just like the picture Fury gave us. The only different thing was that she was going through that godly transformation that Thor told us about."

With that statement, Thor looked proud. He had doubts that Lightning would've gotten any godly power, but since she's going through the transformation, she inherited his power instead of it being injected into her.

"We'll, where is she?" Clint asked. "Let's go get her!"

Steve grin slowly fell from his face. Why didn't I chase after her? I guess I was just too excited. But hey, at least I found her.

"You don't know where she is, do you?" Tony asked smugly, recognizing the look on his boyfriend's face.

"Not exact ally," he replied, blushing.

"Well, we must find her," Thor insisted. "I'm not going to stay away from my daughter any longer than necessary."

"It's okay Thor..." Natasha started, but got cut off.

"NO IT IS NOT OKAY," exploded Thor, making thunder boom throughout the night sky. All of them, asides Loki, stepped back from the lightning coming off of Thor, knowing how badly it hurts being touched by it.

"Thor, calm down," Loki said, lacing forms of manipulation in his words, trying to get Thor to calm down. "We will find her. But it's late. We'll start looking for her tomorrow morning. Steve should at least know what direction she ran off in. Right Steve?"

"Y-y-yes," Steve stuttered, not liking the determined look in the god's eye. "She ran southwest," he said more surely.

"See Thor, she can't live too far from the gym. It's at least walking distance from where she lives. We will call Nick Fury and cover more ground in searching for her. By midnight tomorrow, you will see your little girl. Now, lets go get a much needed rest."

Loki's words worked for everyone. All of them moved to their designated rooms, each of them passing the room they decorated for Lightning so long ago. All of them stumbled into their rooms, suddenly exhausted.

They all went to sleep, knowing they had the same goal to wake up to.

A/N: I am proud of myself for updating again. Sorry it's so short, but I'm already working on the next chapter. Thanks for all the support. Love you guys.

~Sydney


	11. Chapter 9: The Avengers

Chapter 9: The Avengers

Lightning's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning to Travis, a nine year old boy with black hair, brown eyes, and way too much energy for nine A.M., yelling in my ear, reminding me I promised to play soccer with the guys today. I responded to his reminder with a 'yea yea' and a shove through my bedroom door. I walked to my dresser, looked through my drawers, and picked out a pair of black shorts and a white Black Sabbath tank top. I walked to my vanity, picked up my hairbrush, and brushed my hair into a high ponytail. I put on my black high top Converse before walking to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I walked downstairs to see Abuela in the kitchen making waffles.

"Morning Abuela," I said, letting her know I was there. The second day I was here I scared her because I didn't tell here I was in the kitchen and she turned around to see me standing there, waiting for her to finish cooking. From then on it was a rule for me to let people know I am in the room because, I quote Steven with this, I am 'too quiet for my own good'.

"Good morning Lightning," she greeted. "Did you have a good rest?"

"Yes."

Lie.

I barely had any sleep last night. I dreamt of a memory, but as soon as it was over, I woke up. I think it's because I saw Steve yesterday. I just don't know.

"Do you want some waffles?" She asked, putting a plate of four waffles on the table in front of me. We learned that I have quite the appetite and a fast metabolism. So, I eat more then the usual 14 year old. Well, I guess I'm already not the usual 14 year old either way.

"Yes please," I said, picking up a fork and digging into a syrupy and fluffy masterpiece people call waffles.

Once I finished my plate, I walked over to the sink to wash it. I put it in the dish rack to dry. I tightened my ponytail then walked out to the front yard where the guys from the orphanage and neighborhood were. They were in a big circle, kicking the ball around. I stood in between Niall and Zachary, sending each a quick hell, before kicking the ball the Zander. We kept this up for an hour, keeping a conversation between the whole group.

By the time it was twelve, we split up into even teams and started the game. My team had Zander, Zac, Niall, Leo, Travis, and three of the neighborhood boys.

At some point in the game, Daisy and Dakota, two 13 year old girls, came out to watch the game, and the boys. I playfully winked at them when they looked at me before scoring. I heard the girls wolf whistle at me and the guys came up, patting me on the back.

I looked across the street, smiling hugely, to see two men staring at me. Not in the creepy perverted way that makes you wants to hid in your room and curl up in the fetal position, but the way as in you finally found something. They were too far away for me to make any physical characteristics, but I saw that one had long black hair while the other had long black hair.

I turned back around and finished the game. We said goodbye to all the other kids and walked back to the house. Before walking inside, I turned around to see if the men were still there. They weren't, but I turned slightly to the right to see a group of people walking in the direction of the orphanage. I tried to see who they were, but then I remembered I had super vision. For a person about to graduate MIT, I'm really stupid. I could now see it was a group of eight people and...no. One of the, was Steve.

I leaped inside and closed the door, trying to keep as much distance between us as possible.

They couldn't be coming here. Yea, that's right, it's just a coincidence that they are walking this way. There's a good shawarma restaurant close by, they're probably just going there.

I walked upstairs and into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I walked out and into my room. I changed into a pair of red shorts and a black tank top with ACDC written across it in red. I put my damp hair into a French braid, the end going just past the middle of my back.

I plugged my iPod into the speaker and clicked on my ACDC playlist. I started dancing around the room, not caring if people would walk in on me.

Highway To Hell was starting to end when Abuela walked in on me and started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked, a smile on my face.

"Ohh, nothing," she said, chuckling. "But I need you to turn off your music and come downstairs. There are some people here to see you."

She said the last part with something in her voice that I have never heard her use, but I didn't question it.

"What? Somebody's here to adopt me?"

"Something like that."

That was the end of the conversation. Before I reached the staircase, Travis decides to run through the hallway and jump on my back, yelling at me to run down the stairs because Zander was chasing him. I agreed, with a big smile on my face, and ran down. The stairs in to the living room. Once in said room, I started spinning him around and eventually dropped him onto a bean bag chair, purposely making him think I dropped him on the floor. I looked down at him at started laughing at his scared face. He eventually started laughing with me.

Just then Zander came in the living room, picked me up by my waist, spun me around, and put me where he was in the middle of Travis and I. He picked Travis up and ran out of the living room, Travis screaming help me the whole way. I laughed again at how childish we are.

A person clearing their throat made me turn around, smile still clear on my face. My smile slowly faded as I realized who was standing in front of me; the Avengers.

And right in the middle of them, my dad.


	12. Chapter 10: Leaving

Chapter 10: Leaving

I stood there, not knowing what to do. Should I hug him? Should I yell at him? Would I slap him? Should I burst into hysterical tries, punch him repeatedly in the chest, and then proceed to engulfing him in a hug, telling him how much I missed him and love him?

I've never been in this situation before. How would I know how to act?

Thankfully, Abuela seemed to notice my inner turmoil.

"Lightning, I would like you to meet some old friends of mine," she said, not liking her current position. "This is Director Nick Fury," bald, black man with an eyepatch, "Agent Natasha Romanoff," short, red headed woman, "Agent Clint Barton," blonde haired man with a buzz cut, "Tony Stark," an average height man with brown hair and a goatee, "Steve Rodgers," a man with huge muscles and blonde hair, "Loki Lauyfeson," a man with slicked back black hair and some weird outfit, "and Thor Odinson." He has shoulder length blonde hair, that was currently in a half ponytail and electric blue eyes.

Looking closely at him, I could see many similarities between us. I had all of his facial features, aside from the nose and more feminine looking and the same blue eyes. Our hair would've been the same too if it wasn't for the brown I got from my mother.

"Hi," I said shyly, no wanting to show that I just happen to remember them even though it was seven years ago and I was known to lose my memories. I looked over all of their faces, and noticed Loki's looked surprised for some reason.

Oh wait a minute.

Doesn't he have mind reading powers?

The slight nod he gave me told me he did.

Please don't tell them, I thought.

Another nod. I was safe.

Thank you.

All of them said hello, varying from 'hello', 'hi', 'what's up', and a 'hello fair maiden'. I'll let your imagination figure out who said what.

"Lightning," Abuela said, "these people are here, believing you are the person they have been looking for."

"And why would I be this person?" I asked, trying to keep my cool. The last thing I need to do is make a fool of myself.

"We have reason to believe that you are the same person that broke out of a secret government facility six months back," Nick Fury told me, keeping eye contact the whole time.

"Okay, let's just say I am this girl. Where would that put me?"

"If you are the girl, you will have to pack your bags and come to live in Stark Towers with the Avengers. There you will train and learn to control your powers and emotions, each one is trained by a single Avenger."

"Why should I believe you? For all I know you are far from being who you say you are."

"Look, I know you're skeptical about this," Steve said. "But I can tell you that we are who we say we are. And if you are the girl we are looking for, it will affect all of us, not just you. But we first need to know if you truly the one we are looking for."

A lot of thoughts became jumbled in my head.

Should I trust them?

They are practically family.

Should I believe them?

Yes you should, Loki thought.

Should I go with them?

Yes, I've been longing for my family and know I can finally have them back.

Do I want to go with them?

Yes

"Okay," I said, giving in. "What do I have to do?"

"Thank you," Steve said.

"Okay Stark," Fury said, stepping closer to me. "Bring the DNA test."

Tony walked up with some sort of handheld rectangular device, typing a complicated code into it.

"Okay, this is simple enough," he stated, grabbing my hand. "I'm just going to take a bit of blood," he gestured to a prick that slide out the side. While pricking my finger, he explained everything that would be happening after it read my DNA. He also explained how it was his latest invention and brought results 100x faster then normal methods. He was in the middle of explaining something else, but a beeping interrupted him. He looked down on the screen, and a small smile came across his face, but he put on a poker face before anyone else could notice. "Well, this is her guys," he said facing them.

Smiles came upon all of their faces. They started whispering to each other, VERY quietly, may I add. I know I could easily listen in, but I don't want to invade their privacy. So I just stood there awkwardly, waiting for them to tell me what's going to happen.

Once we get back to Stark Towers, is it going to be horribly awkward? Or are they going to act like nothing ever happened and make up lost time? Are they even going to tell me that Thor is my father and that two of them are my godparents? How long did they even plan on keeping the truth from me?

"Okay Lightning," Fury said, interrupting my thoughts. "Under regular standards, one of us will have to adopt you. But, since this isn't a normal issue, all you have to do is pack your bags, we'll take care of everything else."

I nodded mutely and headed upstairs. My whole life is about to be drastically changed, again.

I opened my room door and walked in, going straight to the closet. I took out my two purple suitcases, an set them on my bed. From then on, it was an automatic trip from my bed, to my dresser, to my bed, and then to the closet. Once all of my clothes were it away, I took my backpack out and put all my other crap in it, not caring of its organized or not.

I walked downstairs to see little Travis asking Steve questions and rambling on, talking about school. I could see Steve was really enjoying himself. I remember all the times he used to do that to me. While thinking back on everything that happened, I realized I'm really going to miss this place.

"Uhh, I'm ready to go," I say to Steve, realizing that he's the only one here.

"Oh, okay," he said looking up at me. "Everyone else is outside waiting."

A simple nod from me.

"Where are you going Lightning?" Travis said walking over to me.

I kneeled down to look him in the eyes.

"I'm leaving Travis, but I promise that I will come visit you."

"You promise?" He asked, tears filling in his eyes.

"I promise." I pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. "Know, go play with everyone else."

He nodded, gave me one more hug, and walked to the living room. I turned around to see Steve holding back tears. I cracked a smile and said, "Come on, Big Guy. You don't expect me to carry these bags by myself, do you?" He shook his head and chuckled, yet he still walked over and picked up both of my suitcases, leaving me to carry my backpack.

I followed him outside to see a a black SUV. He opened the trunk and put my suitcases back there before opening the back door, beckoning me inside. I took one last look to the orphanage, before climbing inside the car, letting Steve close the door.


	13. Chapter 11: Who Knew?

Chapter 11: Who Knew?

Stark Towers.

What could I possibly do to describe it and all of its glory?

It has 55 floors?

Nope, not good enough.

It has 10 floors worth of labs?

Still not good enough.

How about I try a different method?

Stark Towers, first, home to Anthony (Tony) Stark, current home to the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, future home to Lightning (no last name). All 55 floors are there to be used by them to their full extent (not Tony's personal lab though, only certain people are allowed in there). A staff is there to help them with whatever they would possibly need (a chef, a maid, Tony's new personal assistant, June, and, of course, JARVIS). There is an entire training room, dedicated for them to continue their training, even when they are not on the helicarrier (S.H.E.I.L.D's permanent headquarters). Their personal rooms are each equipped with a walk-in closet (which is easily filled), an entertainment system (equipped with a radio, iPod dock, surround sound speakers, a flat screen TV, any game systems of your choice, and a BluRay/DVD player), connecting bathroom, a dresser, bed, and night stand. And also, with new Stark technology, your room is able to look how you want it to look without painting it or doing and damage to the room. There is also the main room, filled with a variety of couches, the biggest TV in the house, a little bar, and anything else it needs to keep the Avengers occupied. Aloof that (including a kitchen and dinning room) are located on the 32nd floor.

Anything else they would possibly want or need, Tony is able to make it happen on under a week.

I learned all of this (and more) for being here just a week.

I also know there is a trampoline room, a room in case Bruce ever Hulks out, and that Clint sleeps on a shelf with his bed on it. The only reason I found that one out is because I got lost my first day here trying to find the kitchen.

I also know that I fit right in with them. Loki and Clint finally have another pranking partner, Steve can finally work out with someone that has the same strength as him, Tony and Bruce have a new set of hands helping them around the labs, Thor has someone to play video games with, and Natasha was just excited to have another girl with them. We are just one big happy (dysfunctional) family.

Of course, this wasn't what the first day was like. That day was all awkward conversations and cautious movements. The second day was when Clint and Loki decided to prank me by putting purple hair dye in my shampoo (which has still not come out but I'm beginning to like it). I got them back by making sure both of their rooms look like a stereotypical teenage girls, some random girly color, walls filled with posters of boy bands and other cute boys, and anything else you would find on one. I also made sure that they couldn't turn it back without the password that I gave JARVIS (which I am not telling you). After that, we just slowly got more comfortable with each other. The next day Natasha dragged me all around town (not without stealing one of Tony's credit cards first). We also did some online shopping for the things that I wanted that wouldn't be sold in stores. I also worked out with Steve that day (without running away, I know that you were thinking that). And the day after that one, I stumbled across one of the labs and started working on some random thing, Bruce and Tony came in a hour later, started helping me, and lets just say Tony has another thing Stark Enterprises has to sell. Then, Thor and I got into a fight at who's better at video games, so every night, we have played a different game every night. Right know its a tie.

Yet, I'm now getting nightmares and I don't know why. I mean, it's been six months and I have never had a bad dream. I have had a couple sleepless nights, but never any nightmares. It's all the same thing, the head scientist doing all the tests he has ever done to me in one continuous loop. But this time, his whole body is burned. I'm not sure why I'm seeing him like this. Maybe because I feel guilty for setting the fire? I don't know, but I do know that it has me up at hours deep into the night, afraid to go to sleep again, not wanting to relive the past I choose to avoid.

I haven't told anybody yet, and yet again, I plan not to anytime soon. I just started living with them, I don't want them to think that I'm unstable and have to be put into a mental hospital.

The one thing they haven't told me yet is who I truly am. I confronted Loki about it and he told me that they are waiting for Thor to tell me himself. He said that they didn't want to freak me out. They believe I'm just a teenager who just escaped some horrible place. Thor wants to figure out what's the best way to tell me. But in the mean time, he told everyone else to be nice to me and make me as comfortable as possible. I nodded and headed towards the door. But knowing me, before I completely exited the room, I had to make some smart ass remark about his room. Next thing I know there is a huge hole, burning at the edges, in the door where my head would've been if I hadn't ducked. The room across the hall from Loki's room (Tony and Steve's) also got a huge hole on its door. And let's just say what they were doing in there is something I WANT to forget.

And, what I want to know the most from them, is why they didn't take me in directly after I escaped. Were they afraid? Did they not know where I am? Did they even know I was alive six months ago?

Again, my mental battles were disrupted.

I saw Tony's head poke through the door and say, "Dinner's ready."

I gave a nod and pulled my hair up into a ponytail, not wanting to accidentally eat it during dinner.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Tony asked, fully entering my room, shutting the door behind him.

"Nothing," I said, a little to quickly for him to believe.

"Something's wrong. Now, tell me what it is. I would like to help."

I thought about the consequences about telling him that I know the truth. Will he keep a secret like Loki did if I tell him? Would it accidentally slip when he's in a drunken state? All of these questions were drowned out by the fact that I need to tell somebody, and he was here offering. I know that Loki knows, but I technically didn't tell him, he was the one digging through my mind. I want to, no, I NEED to tell him.

"Why haven't you told me the Thor's my father and that you were once in my life?"

Apparently, that's all it takes to make him, the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, to shut up.

A/N

Hey everybody, I'm back. Sorry about the delay and thanks for all the support. It really meant a lot. I would've updated sooner, but I was told I would be going to Chicago in two weeks time. Hopefully you will start to get a couple chapters a week.

Love you lots,

~Sydney


	14. Chapter 12: We're Going Where?

Chapter 12: We're Going Where?

"What gave you the idea that we were considered family?" He asked, incredulously. "All we know is that you were once in a lab that experimented on you and you escaped from it. End of story."

Once he said that, he stood up and walked towards my door, but not fast enough for me to slam it shut with wind. He turned to look at me, with an 'Are you kidding me?' look in his eyes. I looked straight into his eyes, not blinking, mentally demanding him to tell me the truth. And again, I thank you Tony, for giving me the stubbornness to make a whole city hate me.

He seemed to accepted my challenge, for he stayed unmoving, looking me straight in the eye.

After three minutes with total silence, Tony said, "You still haven't answered my question. Why do you believe we were considered family once?"

I then took the next ten minutes to explain my reasoning. I told him about all the dreams I had, me figuring out all of their names, questioning them ever coming for me, and why I freaked out when Steve first found me.

"...and everyday I wondered if any of you would ever come for me," I finished, tears threatening to leave my eyes. During the whole story, I watched all of Tony's reactions. While I told him about one of my dreams (from his request), recognition filled his eyes, making it obvious that I wasn't making it up. He was also near in tears by the time I finished. He pulled me into a tight hug, putting one hand against my lower back and his other one on the back of my head, burying my head in his chest.

During our little heartfelt moment, I'm not sure when, but Steve walked into the room, scaring the absolute crap out of both Tony and I.

"Are you two okay?" He asked, grabbing our attention. "You've been in here for almost 30 minutes. Everyone's worrying."

"Yeah, we're fine Steve, thank you," Tony said, standing up, pulling me up along with him.

We walked out my bedroom door, silently walking to the dinning room. Everyone looked up at us when we walked in, but no one said anything.

The only thing we did during dinner was make awkward conversation and listened to the scraping of forks and knives against the dinner plates. I finished first and walked to my room, not wanting to look Tony in the eyes or talk to him about my revelation.

I walk through my still open bedroom door, close it behind me, and walked over to a in-wall, touch screen panel, and click open my iTunes library. Highway to Hell started blasting through the speakers as I collapsed on my bed, looking up at my turquoise ceiling.

Thinking about all the crap I've been through, I eventually fall asleep, having yet another nightmare.

I woke up the next morning in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. I was dreaming about running through those dreaded mazes, getting electrocuted each time I slowed down, never getting more the five minutes of rest.

I looked around the room, realizing some things were different. It seemed that someone came in in the middle of the night, turned off my music and put me under the covers.

I got up and walked into my bathroom, turning on the shower water to hot. I turn on some music before taking of my clothes, and walked into the shower.

After a good 10 minutes, I walked out and changed into a pair of white shorts and a black Black Sabbath t-shirt.

I walked up to the mirror and looked at my damp, still purple hair. I brushed out all the knots and let my hair fall down my back, not doing anything else to it.

I turned off the music and walked out of the bathroom, running my fingers through my hair. While walking into my room, I noticed Thor on my newly made bed, decked out in full Asguardian wear.

"Ahh, good," he said, looking at me. "You're ready. We must be going. Loki is waiting for us."

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking at him weirdly.

"Asgard of course."

"We're going where!?"


	15. Chapter 13: Asgard

Chapter 13: Asgard

"We're going where?" I choked out, regretting the drink out water I had taken just prior.

"Asgard," he said again, still giddy with excitement, my little episode not fazing him at all. Sometimes I wonder if he's on drugs. But then, neither him or us will notice. Him because he has no idea what drugs are, and us because he's just naturally like this.

"Why are we going there?" I asked, lowering myself into one of the many bean bags scattered around my floor.

"Because," he started, looking right into my eyes, "You are my daughter, and I want you to know about where you come from and where you would've been living instead of that horrid place."

My daughter. He said that so easily, it filled me with happiness. I know that I won't just start calling him dad, but it makes me feel wanted. It makes me feel like I finally have an escape from reality.

"We must go," Thor said suddenly, standing up fast enough to give any mortal a whiplash. He walked over to where I was sitting and pulled me up, pushing me slightly towards my bedroom door. "Loki is waiting for us and my mother and father are expecting us."

He stunned me with that sentence. He wants me to meet his mother and father? My grandparents?

I silently followed behind him, not wanting to talk anymore about today's plans. I do not want to risk having a heart attack.

He leads me to one of Tony's many balconies to see all the Avengers talking to one another. Once we walked out there, everyone quieted down and Loki walked forward with a glowing cube in is hand. Thor motioned for me to touch it and he followed.

"Goodbye my friends," Thor bellowed, waving goodbye. "We will be back in three mortal days."

Mortal days? What's that supposed to mean.

I was going to ask Thor, but a pillar of color and light suddenly surrounded us, making anything outside of it impossible to see. The pillar rose high enough to literally reach the sky. It then felt like all of the molecules in my body were being separated, one by one. Once I couldn't feel my body, we were shot into the sky going who knows how fast. The pillar of color was hypnotizing, I couldn't keep my eyes off of it. It kept me calm, and from throwing up on everyone.

When I felt we were slowing down, I closed my eyes not wanting to whiplash myself when the pillar of color will disappear. We land on the ground so suddenly that I feel landing close to the edge of something. I leaned over that edge, not hesitating to empty the contents of my stomach. I opened my eyes to see that I puked into space. That meaning it could end up anywhere in the universe, or as Asgardians say, the Nine Realms. It would be extremely awesome if it just happened to land on Clint.

Oh please Go- I mean Odin. Oh please Odin, let that happen.

After my little semi-prayer, I shakily stood up to come face to face with Loki and Thor. Thor having a look of concern on his face, while Loki was amused. Again, damn you mind reader.

Though, my focus was only on them for a few seconds. What really caught my attention was what was in the background:

A city of gold.

Everything was so delicately put together. The statutes of all the major gods and goddesses in a single courtyard. The giant stones hovering feet above the ground. The bridge we were on that is literally a rainbow. All the houses in a single neighborhood surrounded by gardens and forests. An the best of all, the castle.

Pure gold, it looked like, is what it's made of. In. The middle of the five separate buildings is the biggest tower, then on each side it keeps getting smaller. The biggest tower was in the third building, which is where I suspect we are going to.

Thor and Loki came up and both sides of me, looking at it with the same awe I had. But they had a different look too. The longing to be home finally granted. A frown came on my face, knowing that I'm the reason they haven't been home in so long. I quickly put on an expressionless face, not wanting to dampen their spirits.

"What do you think?" Thor asked softly, looking down at me.

"It's beautiful," I replied, not taking my eyes of of its beauty, memorizing every small detail.

"We must go, Allfather is waiting for us."

I nodded, trailing behind them, wondering what's going to happen here in three mortal days.


End file.
